


Una historia común y corriente, 1era parte

by HiveQueen



Category: Destiel-fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bromance to Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trabajólico, ebrio, inestable... ¿Continuo?<br/>La rutina tiene a Dean en su propia zona ricitos de oro, y solo hay una cosa que podría removerlo de ahí... ¿Qué podría ser además del amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una historia común y corriente, 1era parte

**Author's Note:**

> Con mucho cariño y dedicación para mi Valentín secreto.  
> Shannen Wilhelm :)

**Una historia común y corriente**

**1ra parte.**

 

 

 

 **I.** **Un día común para un trabajólico.**

Su horario iba todos los días igual durante toda la semana.

Todo empezaba con la alarma. Se levantaba a las 6:45, se tomaba 15min exactos en el baño, luego se duchaba, se vestía ¿formal o semi formal?...  Iba por el desayuno ¿desayuno? No, no, solo una taza de café. Buscaba las llaves, daba doble vuelta en la cerradura (la seguridad era importante), bajaba por el ascensor, tomaba su auto y conducía hasta el café _La Esquina_ , se llevaba un cortado y seguía su camino a la empresa. Se estacionaba, subía el ascensor, se metía a su oficina y comenzaba a trabajar.

Doce horas de laborioso trabajo continuo con una hora de almuerzo y dos descansos de 15min entre medio. Conversaciones de pasillo ¿para qué? Solo le quitaban tiempo valioso de trabajo y si algo odiaba más que cualquier cosa era perder su tiempo. Tomaba el papeleo que no acababa de terminar y lo metía en su maletín, bajaba por el ascensor, se metía a su auto, conducía hasta la tienda _El Costado_ , compraba helado, tarta, pizza y cerveza, conducía hasta su casa, se estacionaba, subía por el ascensor, le daba doble vuelta a la cerradura para abrir la puerta, encendía solo la luz de la sala, y comenzaba a trabajar mientras comía su pizza acompañada con cerveza, seguía con su trabajo mientras comía tarta con helado como postre, acompañado también con una cerveza y terminaba su trabajo con otra lata. Se tomaba la última cerveza y se iba a la cama, ponía la alarma y se dormía profundamente hasta el día siguiente, que empezaba exactamente igual.

Alarma. Baño. Ducha. ¿formal o semi formal? Desayuno, no, solo una taza de café. Llaves. Doble vuelta. Ascensor. Conducir. La Esquina, un cortado. Conducir. Ascensor. Oficina. Trabajo. Almuerzo. Trabajo. Descanso. Trabajo. Descanso. Trabajo. Hora de salir. Ascensor. Conducir. El Costado, helado, tarta, pizza y cerveza. Conducir. Ascensor. Luz. Trabajo, comida y cerveza. Alarma. Dormir.

Y así, todos los días y durante toda la semana. Así que se preguntaran que hacía para divertirse, ¿o es que acaso solo trabaja día y noche? bueno, por eso había dicho la semana, pues el fin de semana era otra historia muy diferente…

 

 **II.** **En** **realidad, eran un caso perdido.**

A penas caía la noche el último día de la semana y el reloj marcaba la hora de salida, el teléfono sonaba y los panoramas subían de cero a cien en dos segundos. Se juntaba con los amigos de toda la vida, los borrachos de siempre. El mismo grupo de irresponsables con los que se había juntado desde la primaria, cuyo único afán, era seguir honrando la santa trinidad del inmaduro durante esas tres noches del fin de semana, hasta el final de los tiempos.

Eran el típico grupo de amigos.

Primero estaba Benny, el responsable del grupo, el que tenía todos los números telefónicos de emergencias, de los taxis, y amigos en los hospitales cercanos y en la policía. Al ser el que menos bebía, se aseguraba de ir a dejar a todos los güailas a sus respectivos hogares cuando la jarana terminaba. El era, sin duda, un miembro valioso e importante del equipo.

Luego estaba el chistoso, Gabriel, al que nadie tomaba en serio la mayor parte del tiempo, hasta que se mandaba un discurso de aquellos. Era adicto a los tragos dulces, por lo que lo apodaron el diente de leche, una gran paradoja porque al mismo tiempo, era siempre el primero en caer.

Después estaba el líder, Baltazar, el hijo de puta que parecía vivir en un bar, conocía hasta el último rincón de cada bar y pub de la ciudad, llevaba la batuta y aunque se creía con el don para coger y tirar, las mujeres nunca le daban ficha.

Y por último estaba él, el que solo quería salir a divertirse, lo que en su idioma significaba emborracharse hasta la medula.

Siempre hacían un recorrido en busca de un buen lugar, que terminaba todas las noches en el famoso y recurrente pub llamado PUB, un lugar para nada llamativo para los jóvenes y no demasiado pintoresco para los abuelos, pero con un ambiente perfecto que llamaba a los inmaduros de mediana edad como ellos. Tal vez un lugar corriente, pero oye, tenía juegos Atari, cinco distintos tipos de cerveza de barril y mucha, mucha cultura pop en sus paredes. El lugar ideal para pasar sus noches libres de borrachera y amigos.

Pero, aunque pareciera que nada fuera planeado. En realidad, contaban con un complejo cronograma de actividades para optimizar sus días libres.

El viernes por la noche era como la previa del fin de semana. Tomaban unas cervezas en el PUB hasta quedar votados, pero aun con algo de conciencia, la suficiente como para poder llegar a sus respectivas casas, girar la llave en la puerta, intentar recordar donde estaban los muebles para no chocarse con ellos y encontrar en el proceso el camino hasta la cama.

El sábado en cambio, era el reventón. Primero una previa temprano en la mañana, en la casa en donde se quedarían, que por lo general era su departamento, porque tenía el suficiente espacio para guardar las cervezas en un refrigerador gigante, tenía un televisor gigante, una colección de juegos gigante, y una terraza igualmente gigante que sería el último destino, en resumen, el lugar más adecuado para terminar… pero no nos adelantemos.

Después de la previa (que incluía el almuerzo a base de hamburguesas o pizza y mucho alcohol), hacían un recorrido por al menos tres bares (por supuesto podían ser más), pasando por lo general a sus favoritos, _El Yugo, La Amapola y Los Pirados_ , bares que tenían buenas cervezas, pero no siempre buen ambiente. Luego seguían su camino hasta llegar al PUB, donde se reventaban hasta que cerraban y/o los echaban del lugar.

Seguían bebiendo y haciendo maldades en la calle hasta llegar a su edificio, donde sin mucho éxito, fingían sobriedad frente al conserje, hasta llegar otra vez al departamento, donde seguían bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia. Por lo general despertaban, como se había mencionado, tirados en la terraza al mediodía del domingo. Coronando el fin de semana, por último, intentando quitarse la caña comiendo helado, tomando café y comiendo en realidad todo lo que hubiera en el refrigerador y las despensas.

Y cuando ya era tarde y la borrachera se les pasaba, a eso de las 9 de la noche, tal vez un poco antes, todos volvían a sus respectivos lugares de reposo, ponían sus alarmas y dormían para comenzar otra semana más de rutina trabajólica

Una vida envidiable, había que admitirlo y lo mejor es que nada podía cambiar esa rutina, ni la navidad, ni el año nuevo, que habían pasado sin gloria, ni ninguna festividad, o hermanos menores que intentaran inmiscuirse,  esa era su forma de vivir sus días libres y nada podía cambiarlo... 

 

 **III. Predicción o profecía auto cumplida.**  

Era otro glorioso domingo como los anteriores y seguramente igual a los que vendrían, con todos tirados en el sofá sin hacer nada, todavía borrachos, con un tazón de helado en las manos y nacido para morir en el BR. Tenía una resaca terrible y la película no estaba ayudando mucho.

A eso de la mitad de la película, el timbre sonó tan fuerte como los reventados parlantes en las escenas de mayor acción, causándoles a todos, un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Como nadie estaba lo suficientemente sobrio, simplemente no reaccionaron. Volvieron a llamar, esta vez golpeando la puerta, pero en vez de intentar levantarse, intercambiaron miradas entre los cuatro como si con la mirada fueran a convencer al otro de que fuera, lo que comprenderán les tomo algún tiempo.

Finalmente, como nadie se dignó a ponerse en pie, quien estaba del otro lado simplemente abrió la puerta por sí solo, después de todo llevaba encima una llave de emergencia, por si acaso su hermano estaba demasiado embriagado como para poder ir a abrirla por él.

El problema radicaba en que del otro lado Sam, el hermano menor, apareció en la puerta con varias bolsas del supermercado en las manos, demasiadas para poder cargarlas él solo, lo que por supuesto dificulto su entrada y aumento su molestia dirigida a ellos con la peor de sus miradas. Este volvió a cerrar la puerta, con el mismo grado de dificultad que cuando la abrió, luego simplemente se giró y se fue directo a la cocina sin esperar un recibimiento de parte de los plastas que estaban tirados en el sofá.

Ninguno había sido capaz de levantarse para abrir la puerta, por supuesto mucho menos de ir a ayudarle en la cocina, y aunque lo hubiera agradecido, Sam no estaba pidiendo imposibles en lo más mínimo. Ya llevaba tres semanas viviendo con su hermano por ciertos temas que no había querido discutir con él, pero aún le continuaba sorprendiendo el hecho de encontrarlos, cada domingo, sentado en el mismo sofá, a los mismo cuatro idiotas, en los mismos lugares que habían ocupado la semana anterior y la anterior a esa, como si estuviera predeterminado que Benny iba en la esquina derecha, su hermano a su lado, Baltazar en el medio entre él y Gabriel, que siempre se sentaba en la esquina contraria. Lo chistoso era que había sido así desde la preparatoria, lo recordaba muy bien, y para su pesar su hermano no había cambiado mucho.

Sabía muy bien que ninguno estaría en condiciones de hacer mucho más que estar ahí sentados devorando helado y bebiendo café mientras se pasaban toda la tarde viendo películas o jugando, por lo que se limitaba a hacer a las tareas que su hermano no hacía, ósea todo lo relacionado a mantener una casa en condiciones mínimas de sanidad y orden. Así que se dedicó a organizar todo lo que había comprado por sí solo, mientras los cuatro miraban desde el sofá en dirección a la cocina, atentos al ruido de las bolsas, a las puertas de las encimeras, del refrigerador o cualquier sonido que produjera el menor ruido al moverse.

Todos habían vuelto su atención a la película después de un rato, que ya estaba llegando al clímax, todos excepto Gabriel que seguía con entusiasmo el sonido de cualquier pisada, cualquier movimiento, como si quisiera adivinar el recorrido y así imaginarlo con claridad, siguiendo la trayectoria hasta que esas pisadas lo llevo hasta el mismísimo arco de la sala donde estaban ellos.

Sam apareció, repasando con la mirada todo el lugar, las latas de cerveza vacías, las botellas de licor tiradas, la ropa que no tenía el menor interés de saber de donde había salido, los restos de comida regados por el suelo, las manchas en la alfombra que rezaba porque solo fueran alcohol, y ellos, que parecían haber salido de Zombie Party, con sus tazones de helados y sus miradas perdidas entre la televisión y las ojeras moradas de sus ojos. Todos excepto Gabriel, quien lo miraba desde su esquina del sofá con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

— Hola Gabe— dijo con una media sonrisa correspondiendo al gesto que le había regalado.

— Hola Sam— secundo sin dejar de mirarlo, lo que, por supuesto hizo que Sam se retirara un poco cohibido, tal vez un poco avergonzado, según pensaron los otros que, aunque no lo pareciera, no se habían perdido ni un solo segundo de esa seudo romántica interacción.

— Iré a comprar el almuerzo, ¿alguien quiere algo en especial? — Los tres putrefactos zombis negaron y continuaron viendo la película. Sam simplemente rodó los ojos, soltó un fuerte suspiro y se dispuso a salir.

— Yo te acompaño— dijo Gabe de improviso y como era el único que a Sam siempre le había agradado de los amigos de su hermano, se detuvo gustoso a esperarlo.

El problema es que el destino suele ser cruel con los despistados, si no pones las manos te da con todo en la cara, y como Gabe estaba tan borracho como sus amigos, se fue como costal de papas al suelo, dándose justo en la nariz todo por un ridículo tropezón. Los otros tres rieron escandalosamente, porque a pesar de sus edades seguían siendo los mismos idiotas y Gabe estaba haciendo como siempre el ridículo. Por su parte, Gabriel también se reía, claro que lo hacía para menguar un poco la vergüenza, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie otra vez. Por suerte Sam estaba ahí para ayudarle

— ¿Estas bien? — dijo presuroso. El más bajo tenia ensangrentada la nariz, pero parecía más avergonzado que adolorido. — Estas sangrando— dijo aun sosteniéndolo mientras Gabriel aun intentaba levantarse del todo.

— Tranquilo estoy bien, fue superficial— volvió a tambalearse, pero Sam, con su fuerte agarre en sus brazos, evito cualquier nueva caída que pudo haberse dado. — De verdad no te preocupes Sam, no me paso nada— dijo regalándole una sonrisa que no inspiraba mucha confianza, después de todo seguía goteando sangre detrás de la mano que cubría la herida.

— Será mejor que te quedes— dijo ayudándole a encontrar el baño para que se limpiara la sangre. Lo dejo ahí, dándole una última sonrisa amistosa, antes de volver a la sala y transformar su expresión a una terrible cara de reproche para los otros tres, sobre todo a su hermano, que pareció sorprendido de recibir tal reprimenda. Entonces se dio la vuelta, se encamino a la puerta y desapareció detrás de ella.

Por un momento el silencio fue un poco incómodo. La película había terminado, los créditos iban subiendo, y ellos mirando cada uno de esos nombres como si remotamente fuesen a reconocer alguno.

—Oigan…— dijo Benny destruyendo el silencio a lo que los demás hicieron un gruñido como para dar a entender que estaban escuchando — ¿No creen que a este paso vamos a terminar como unos pobres viejos solos?

— ¿A qué mierda viene eso? — dijo ligeramente molesto el dueño de casa.

— Solo digo, así como vamos el único que va terminar con un final feliz va a ser Gabriel.

— De acuerdo, si empezaron su ronda de molestemos a Gabriel, entonces me voy a dar la vuelta y a dormir, para no tener que escucharlos humillarme— dijo recién regresando del baño, con un atado de papel higiénico cubriendo su nariz.

— No, en serio— dijo rápidamente Benny. — Piénsenlo, ninguno tiene esposa ni pareja ni perro que nos ladre.

— ¿Y Gabe sí lo tiene? — volvió a preguntar el rubio, sin disminuir su nivel de irritación.

— Técnicamente sí, tiene un siberiano en casa— bromeo Baltazar.

— No lo digo por eso par de idiotas. Lo digo por Sam— respondió otra vez Benny.

— ¿Que mierda tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto?

— Por favor, todos aquí sabemos muy bien que a diente de leche le ha gustado tu hermanito desde hace años. De hecho, desde que estábamos en secundaria y Sammy era muy pequeño, lo cual es un poco enfermo si pensamos que tu hermano solo tenía once años cuando Gabe mostro gusto por él.

— De que mierda están hablando, eso no es verdad— se defendió Gabriel claramente enrojecido.

— No te hagas el que no Gabe— dijo de pronto Baltazar, como si su negativa le molestara. —Pero a tu favor amigo, diré que en ese entonces al menos eras más alto que Sam.

— Ya basta. Que me haya gustado cuando era un niño no significa que… además y no estoy admitiendo nada, si me gustara eso no significa que a Sam le guste.

— ¿Tu qué crees Benny? — pregunto Baltazar.

— Creo que su hermano debe dar el último veredicto— anuncio y le dio el paso al rubio para que hablara, este solo negó fastidiado, antes de responder.

— Yo creo que los dos están enfermos de celosos de que Sam siempre se llevó bien con Gabe y con ustedes no, así que cierren la boca, porque, y lo siento mucho, pero Sam es hetero y está, hasta donde yo sé, en una relación sería y estable.

— Pero eso no significa que a Sam no le guste ¿o no Benny? — alego Baltazar sin resignarse.

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Vamos, se nota que Sam también se moja con la idea de que Gabe este detrás suyo— complemento Benny.

—¿Qué les pasa, acaso volvimos a la secundaria? Quieren dejar de hablar de mi hermano como un par de degenerados. No estoy interesado en saber nada más de este asunto— dijo, por último, sentenciando la conversación. El silencio incomodo volvió a apoderarse de ellos. Gabe se removió incómodo y de la nada se giró a mirar a su amigo como si quisiera añadir algo más. — No quiero seguir hablando de Sam…

— ¿Estaban hablando de mí? — pregunto el menor, recién entrando por la puerta acercándose con pasos agigantados hasta ellos.

Rápidamente los cuatro negaron sacudiendo la cabeza, luego se volvieron a incrustar en el sofá, pegando la mirada en la pantalla que mostraba el menú de la película, esperando que Sam no hubiera sospechado nada.

El menor negó sin entender a esos idiotas, dejo las bolsas con comida china sobre la mesa de café que tenían enfrente de ellos y les dio una mirada de verdadero desagrado, excepto a Gabriel, a quien le entrego una pequeña cajita de banditas, acompañada de una sonrisa.

— Para el corte de tu nariz— dijo, sin prestarle atención a nadie más en el lugar, luego saco una de las cajas de comida china y se fue a su cuarto.

El silencio entre ellos se extendió un rato más, hasta que Benny comenzó a reírse sin ninguna razón, todos lo miraron de uno hasta quedar alineados mirándolo, Benny se giró hacia ellos también, y con sus miradas curiosas encima siguió riendo.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso? — pregunto el rubio, prácticamente consiente de los que su amigo iba a decir, pero no por eso menos molesto.

— Que en unos años vas a tener a Gabe de cuñado— contesto volviendo a reír como un maniático, pero los otros no rieron en absoluto.

El tema no volvió a tocarse durante lo que quedaba del día, y cuando ya a todos se les había pasado por completo los efectos del alcohol, fueron retirándose a sus respectivos hogares. Primero Baltazar, quien al día siguiente tenía un viaje a china, del cual al parecer nadie tenía el menor interés, después se fue Benny, y junto a él, Gabriel, aprovechando que Sam había salido de su habitación para despedirse apropiadamente de él.

Sam finalmente se sentó en el sofá, fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero su hermano se había dado cuenta de las sutiles señales que al parecer todos habían notado entre ello. Aun así, si es que acaso existía una regla entre ellos, era la de no entrometerse en su vida amorosa, algo que esperaba que Sam también respetara o recordara hacerlo…

 

**IV. Dejémosle las conversaciones a los que quieran escuchar.**

Tenía a Sam, sentado enfrente suyo, hablándole de lo necesario que era que tuviera una vida social normal. Y no era porque no le agradaran sus amigos, bueno, de hecho, no le agradaban mucho, pero esa era harina de otro costal. A lo que se refería, era a cambiar un poco de aire…

Pero, aunque Sam hablara y él intentara, de verdad intentara esta vez escuchar sus palabras, hace rato que ya no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decía. Lo miraba, completamente desconcertado, absorto en él, en sus gesticulaciones y expresiones corporales, como si fuera un ser desconocido, extraño y ajeno a todo lo que se le hiciera familiar en su hermano, era como una criatura salida de una bizarra película de Raimi… Y que apropiado le pareció ese pensamiento, pues las quimeras que estaba creando con cuanta palabra saliera de su boca, eran dignas de ser decapitadas, blandiendo una cierra eléctrica asesina, apenas se presentarán frente a él.

— Creo que necesitas conocer personas, ya sabes… tus amigos no cuentan. Yo hablo de… salir, conocer gente, tener citas… eres guapo, de seguro no tendrás problemas para conseguir a alguien…

Citas, ¿había mencionado la palabra con C? ¿Y qué era eso de ser guapo? “Paddy Considine, es bastante guapo, aunque algunos piensen lo contrario” pensó, pero “¿Cuantas citas obtiene ahora que tiene 40 y tantos? Ah, no, es verdad, él está casado… esa no era una buena comparación…” se dijo a sí mismo, abandonando ese tren de pensamientos completamente innecesario.

Relaciones interpersonales. Otras personas. Citas. Y no paraba.

En esas palabras se había perdido completamente, abandonado a un sinfín de pensamientos al azar, un mar de historias que se filtraban en su cabeza y danzaban desde la corriente de la conciencia, alejándolo cada vez más del monologo nefasto que su hermanito le estaba ofreciendo sin tregua.

“¿Es que acaso no respiras extraña criatura?” pensó intentando descifrar los misterios de ese ser que parecía dispuesto a engatusarlo con su labia, vendiéndole extrañas palabras de satisfacción.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? — pregunto molesto, el rubio asintió, fijando sus ojos en su interlocutor, atravesándolo con la mirada. La charla, que ya parecía la historia sin fin, se reanudo, al igual que sus divagaciones, que viajaban como radicales libres yendo en cualquier dirección, sin rumbo fijo ni destino al cual atenerse, simplemente dejándose llevar por las palabras que impulsaban un nuevo desvarió en su mente.

La palabra que realmente se taladro, tal vez porque Sam había dirigido toda la conversación en base a ella, era la palabra pareja.

Pero… No necesitaba una pareja, ya tenía a sus tres mosqueteros.

No. Las relaciones de pareja eran un monstruo que deseaba mantener fuera de su baticueva, mejor que estén en la superficie, sembrando el pánico en las calles. Y, de todas formas, ya había tenido suficiente, su divorcio fue la prueba de eso.

No tenía por qué exacerbar más las cosas. Su paso por el inhóspito territorio de las mujeres se había acabado hace tiempo, ahora merecía disfrutar de su tiempo libre fuera del trabajo, para tirarse en su costoso sofá, frente a su costosa televisión, ojalá solo en calzoncillos, con su ponchera digna de un casi cuarentón y una igualmente costosa cerveza en la mano.

Eso y estar lo suficientemente lejos de los lugares que frecuentaba Lisa, era todo lo que necesitaba.

“Oh mierda, esa mirada otra vez. ¿Cuándo carajo había dejado de hablar?” se preguntó entrando en pánico, Sam lo miraba y al parecer esperaba una respuesta.

Trago saliva, intentando pensar algo, ¿qué mierda debía decir? “Dame una pista hombre, dame una pista o no sabré lo que quieres” se repitió en la cabeza, entrando en pánico mientras la habitación se iba haciendo más ancha, y él más y más pequeño, como si se hundiera en la presión de la mirada de Sam. Sus ojos se abrieron como huevos fritos, intentando llevar aire a sus pulmones sin hacer demasiados movimientos, porque, si a lo mejor se hacia el muerto, su depredador lo dejaría en paz.

— ¿No vas a contestar nada? — dijo con su cara de perra activada. Estaba ejerciendo presión, y era bueno en eso, el mejor de todos. Si no contestaba algo en menos de dos segundos, el carbón seguro activaría su modo caza, tirar a matar y todo eso... el tiempo se le acababa.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga? — contesto, y estuvo seguro que en alguna parte había sonado una campanita burlona. Sam se dio con la palma en la frente, negando entre risas resignadas. "¿Qué quieres que diga?" había dicho, ¿Acaso no tenían una peor frase para ser más evidente el hecho de haberlo ignorado olímpicamente?

— Dios, Dios— grito con molestia impaciente. — Que Dios perdone a los responsables de crear a este engendro— dijo apuntándolo, y auch, eso de verdad había dolido.

— Por favor Sam. Siempre me hablas de lo mismo, qué más da si esta vez no te puse atención.

— Mírate… mira este lugar, ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿17?

— Sabes muy bien cuál es mi edad.

— Ja, y tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

El rubio se echó un vistazo, su camiseta de Rolling Stone tal vez estaba un poco sucia y sus calzoncillos largos no eran la mejor ropa para llevar puesta todo el día. A lo mejor tenía una sobre población de botellas y latas de cerveza vacías regadas por toda la sala. Tal vez la pizza mohosa de la semana pasada estaba fuera de lugar. Pero era su maldito departamento y su maldito día libre…

— Tus comentarios están completamente sobrados aquí.

— Sabes qué, no me importa, realmente no me importa si quieres vivir como puerco en el chiquero. Solo llega a la cita que te conseguí. Jo te va esperar en el bar de _Buena vista_ , este domingo a las once, de la mañana, no de la noche— recalco levantándose de su asiento. Sam tomo su tasa de café, que se había preparado y camino hasta el cuarto de invitados, que era donde se estaba quedando indeterminadamente. — Llega tarde y lo lamentaras, falta a la cita y da por hecho que no volveré a hablarte, nunca más, me oíste— sentencio por ultimo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto.

Estaba anonadado, ¿le había hecho una cita sin su consentimiento? ¿Quién mierda era el mayor aquí? Maldito alce mutante con esteroides. Como se había atrevido, hacerle a él una cita a ciegas. Ahora que iba a hacer…

 

**V. Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor y esas estupideces.**

No se creía vidente, eso era para los perdedores sin talento, sin ofender. Pero sabía que esta noche iba a resultar un desastre, un verdadero y rotundo desastre de elefanticas proporciones. No por su parte, claro está, sino por su cita.

¿Cuándo en la vida, una cita a ciegas a resultado provechosa o exitosa? … nunca, NUNCA. Tener citas era un problema, y las a ciegas lo eran aún más.

Pero, aunque lo sabía, se sentó en la reluciente taza de porcelana de su baño, meditando su estrategia para ese día… no es que le importara que todo saliera bien, ni nada de eso, pero sin un plan, para él era difícil hacer cualquier cosa, y esta situación ya de por si se lo estaba poniendo difícil, ni siquiera sabía que criterio había usado su hermano para escoger a la chica, si es que había usado alguno.

Así que entonces… solo respiro y armo en su cabeza un plan, llegar al lugar, invitarla a dar un paseo o algo así. Luego irían a comer algo, no demasiado romántico, pero tampoco demasiado casual, podrían pasar a los bolos, ver una película o ir a un pub o a algún lugar donde pudieran seguir conversando más íntimamente, pediría un whisky doble, eso es mucho más atractivo que una cerveza, y no era por querer impresionar a nadie, pero Lisa siempre se lo decía. Se dejaría llevar a cualquier lugar al que ella quisiera ir, pasarían la tarde juntos y luego, la dejaría en su casa, se despediría, pediría una segunda cita, volvería a casa y es todo.

Se volvió a arreglar frente al espejo, sin admitir que estaba ansioso, porque jamás había hecho algo tan improvisado como esto desde, no lo sabía, tal vez desde que había conocido a Lisa en un bar de camioneros hace ya muchos años…

“Ay no” dijo en voz alta al recordar que había lugares que debía evitar si no quería toparse con su ex durante todo el maldito día. Hizo una nota mental, “ni a cien metros del _corazón picante_ ”, entonces, tomo sus llaves y salió.

Once de la mañana en punto. En el bar _Buena vista_. Cita con Jo Harvelle…

Doce del mediodía… ni rastro de ella. A lo mejor se había atrasado.

Tres de la tarde, al parecer, lo había dejado plantado.

Completamente resignado, volvió a su departamento a tomar cerveza, ver arma mortal, la maratón y tomar otra y otra y otra cerveza y una más, hasta emborracharse tanto que olvidaría que había sido humillado. Pensaba en lo diferente que había sido cuando conoció a Lisa… porque, al parecer ningún tiempo presente era tan bueno como el pasado… “¿O era al revés?... da igual, estúpido refrán de mierda”

Pero al menos la decepción le mostraba la realidad, su retorno al sendero amarillo directo al país de la vida en pareja ya no existía o al menos no lo dejarían pasar sin pagar el peaje, y no estaba dispuesto a eso. Sam y sus estúpidas aspiraciones de casamentera se podían ir a la mierda, no estaba de ánimos para seguir, eso era todo.

No había nada más que decir…

 

 **VI. Citas a ciegas.**  

Sam se estuvo disculpando durante toda la semana, al parecer Jo se había arrepentido porque lo considero un poco mayor para ella. Así que sí, eso había dolido y mucho, pero como a Sam no le bastaba con amedrentar su orgullo solo una vez, no se rindió y ya para la semana siguiente le tenía tres propuestas más, y no lo dejaría negarse a asistir, pues el chantaje era parte del arte de ser el menor y Sam sabía usarlo bien. Así que, por segunda semana consecutiva, tuvo que dejar a los amigos de lado y consentir a su hermanito, porque, además, recordaba muy bien los comentarios de Benny, y lo terrible y aterrador que sonaba que después de todo terminaran con un destino jodidamente solitario. Así que quiéralo o no tuvo que asistir.

Su semana de trabajo estuvo como siempre, con un pequeño encuentro con Baltazar en la hora del almuerzo el día martes. Su horario no había sido alterado para nada, y había generado un nuevo horario para los días que Sam le había arreglado tales encuentros. Ahora que tenía al menos el control en eso, con una ruta de viaje, un cronograma de actividades y una pequeña descripción física de cómo serían sus acompañantes (cortesía de Sam), estaba listo para enfrentarse a este reto.

Su fin de semana, su sagrado fin de semana, sería entregado a las fauces de lo desconocido, pero al menos ahora, con un plan entre mano, estaba listo para cualquier cosa. Las manecillas del reloj de su oficina marcaron la hora de su salida, tomo una bocanada de aire. Todo estaba en orden. Solo tenía que empezar…

Preparados, listos, ¡Ya!  

El viernes comenzó al salir del trabajo, condujo rápido a casa, se saltó el viaje a la tienda. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una tenida casual, una chaqueta de cuero sintético, jean y una de sus camisetas de los Rolling Stone, fijándose bien que fuera una de las limpias. Se puso su perfume y un poco de gel de cabello antes de abrir la puerta y salir.

Su cita, Cassie Robinson lo estaba esperando donde habían acordado.

La chica era divertida, le gustaba el alcohol tanto como la cultura pop, le gustaba la jarana y el PUB fue todo un éxito, le encanto. El problema era que parecía que había salido con un amigo y no con una chica. Con Lisa tenían cosas en común, pero no era parte de su grupo de amigos, Cassie parecía que sí podía ser parte de él, y no era porque se comportara como un chico, era solo que se le hacía demasiado parecida a él.  

Por suerte, conforme se conocieron mejor, ella le confesó que tenía un novio con el que no había roto en realidad, solo le estaba dando una lección. La verdad es que había agradecido que fuera sincera con él desde el principio. Así que Cassie se fue directo a la Friends Zone… y la verdad no lo lamento.

El sábado fue el turno de Carmen Porter

Ella era linda, divertida, y agradable, pero… ¿de dónde carajo sacaba Sam a estas chicas?

Carmen Porter era una modelo emergente de ropa interior, y que dios lo perdone por lo que hizo, pero lamentablemente no pertenecían al mismo mundo, no se parecían en nada y sabía que lamentaría decirle que no funcionaria, pero él era un casi cuarentón adicto al trabajo y a los fines de semana con los amigos, reventándose y jugando video juegos, en cambio ella parecía venida de la dimensión desconocida, sin contar con el hecho de que se notaba que no tenían los mismos gustos, y no podía culparla por no saber quién era Eric Burbon, pero no saber quién era Roger Rabbit, era mucho.

No, ella no estaría cómoda en su mundo, ni él en el suyo, y sería una crueldad obligarse a eso. Así que le deseaba a Carmen una larga vida y prosperidad… pero lejos de él y su vida osada y freak.

Ahora, por lo tanto, solo hacía falta la última barrera antes de encontrar el vellocino, solo faltaba la prueba final, la hidra… Anna Milton.

Ese domingo se juntarían en un restorán con terraza en el centro de ciudad a las once. Y a las once llego.  Una mujer de increíble elegancia y belleza al caminar, cabello rojo radiante y hermosas facciones, una compañía que no estuvo seguro si iba a disfrutar, porque, aunque sus suposiciones siempre estaban erradas, la mujer era una estirada, lo que despertaba preguntas como ¿Qué clase de contactos tenía su hermano? ¿Por qué conocía a tantas chicas guapas? ¿O por qué las chicas que le enviaba eran todas tan distintas?

Ella lo saludo demasiado cordial, sacándolo de sus divagaciones. Eligieron una mesa en el centro de la terraza, donde pareció complacida con el lugar, el ambiente y la compañía y lo demostraba muy bien con esa radiante sonrisa. Así que debía empezar su domingo como dios mandaba.

— ¿Te pido una cerveza? — le pregunto encantador y amable como solía ser siempre con las féminas, pero ella rápidamente con esa expresión altanera respondió: “Me da asco la cerveza”. ¿QUÉ?... ¿pero qué mierda? “La cerveza es la base de nuestra sociedad” pensó, completamente impactado, ¿Qué mierda era eso de me da asco?

De la nada y tal vez solo en su imaginación, una equis roja se estampo frente a ella al mismo tiempo que sonaba una sirena como en un programa de concursos cuando el participante falla. No la soportaría, no llevaban ni dos segundos juntos y sabía que no la soportaría… pero, respiro profundamente. “Tal vez otra cosa podría gustarle a su alteza”, se convenció y con una sonrisa encantadora intento no arruinar su día tan pronto.

— Entonces… ¿destilado o fermentado? — ella sonrió con los ojos bien abiertos, como cuando intentas parecer que algo te hizo gracia, pero en realidad no entiendes ni un huevo de lo que te están diciendo. — ¿Whisky o vino? — pregunto otra vez, pero con palabras más sencillas.

— Dios no, son recién las once de la mañana, eso es un delito.

De acuerdo, ¿dónde está la cruz y la sirena?

La conversación que tuvieron bien pudo no haber existido, si había alguien en el mundo con quien él jamás encajaría, seria con esta mujer. Su llamada de rescate sonó y ambos estuvieron felices de fingir que la tía Rita estaba gravemente herida en el hospital por una colisión de tránsito. Anna, por su parte le agradeció por la pérdida de tiempo, obviamente no con esas palabras, y se largó lo más rápido que pudo. Lisa realmente parecía una en un millón después de este desastre de cita.

Se quedó un rato más, simplemente esperando a que le trajeran una cerveza, con la esperanza de que al menos podría beber de su fuente de vida antes de volver a su depto. y romperle la cara a su hermano por hacerle perder dos semanas con sus estupideces.  

— Disculpa. Te molesto si me siento— dijo un tipo, sacándole de un golpe su próximo plan de asesinato, prácticamente preparado para tomar asiento frente a él…

 

**VII. El hombre del periódico.**

El sujeto se paró frente a él sosteniendo un periódico en la mano y se quedó parado ahí hasta que lo miro. Cuando por fin había hecho contacto visual, sonrió, tomo la silla con su mano desocupada, sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento y le hablo.

— Disculpa. Te molesta si me siento.

— Eh… no, no — dijo haciéndole un además para que tomara lugar frente a él.

— Ok. Gracias — contesto y solo entonces el contacto visual se rompió.

Se instaló en su silla, le regalo otra sonrisa y se dispuso a buscar en la sección de anuncios clasificados del periodismo, lo que al parecer eran empleos. El camarero llego con su cerveza tan solo segundos después, le sirvió y antes de preguntar si querían algo más, miro con extrañeza al hombre de cabello negro que ahora estaba sentado donde hace no más de 15min había estado la pelirroja. El hombre al sentirse observado, levanto la mirada algo incómodo, le pidió un cenicero, y siguió con su labor.

El rubio llevo el vaso de cerveza a sus labios, saboreando el primer sorbo sin quitarle la vista de encima al moreno frente a él. La cerveza era horrible, pero volvió a llevar un sorbo a su boca, mirando como el bolígrafo azul rasgaba las páginas, encerrando los cuadros en círculos o marcándolos con aterradoras cruces sobre los desafortunados.

El camarero les dejo el cenicero tan solo unos segundos después, sin dejar de preguntar si deseaban algo más antes de retirarse a atender a otra mesa.

Después de un rato de solo observarlo, el tipo, que al parecer tenía como un sexto sentido para notar que lo estaban mirando, levanto la cabeza y clavo sus azules ojos en él, sin ninguna expresión en esos ojos de parpados caídos, una expresión algo triste, le pareció; entonces saco un cigarrillo doblado de una cajetilla aplastada en la solapa de su chaqueta, llevándolo hasta sus labios, sin quitarle mirada en ningún momento. 

— ¿Te molesta si fumo? — pregunto encendiéndolo de todos modos. El rubio no dijo nada, tenía la boca llena de cerveza, luego bajo el vaso, al mismo tiempo que su acompañante botó las primeras cenizas en el cenicero, cruzando una fugaz mirada entre ellos, después, casi de inmediato siguió con su silencioso trabajo.

Mientras el moreno frente a él se concentraba en buscar entre cada uno de los anuncios, él miro el resto del lugar antes de volver otra vez al desconocido, preguntándose qué ley azarosa lo había llevado a tomar asiento en su misma mesa, cuando el lugar estaba casi vacío a esas horas.

—Disculpa— llamo con voz firme, intentando no solo que abanderara su búsqueda por un momento si no que también le prestara atención, lo cual no consiguió del todo, pues apenas le había hecho un movimiento con la cabeza como dando a entender que prestaba atención, lo que indudablemente lo desconcertó un poco, aun así, tomo el coraje para continuar.

— Tengo curiosidad. No es asunto mío, no quiero molestarte, pero…

— Que necesitas saber— dijo sin quitarle la vista de las plomizas páginas de su periódico.

— ¿Por qué te sentaste aquí habiendo tantas mesas vacías? — la pluma se detuvo, la parte del cigarro que se había consumido cayó al cenicero, tomo lo que quedaba de este y lo llevo otra vez a sus labios para darle las ultimas caladas antes de matarlo.

— ¿Estás esperando a alguien? — pregunto, sin mirarlo, repasándolos con el dedo lo que ya había marcado. — ¿Si puedo preguntar?

— Eh… no, no, no espero a nadie— solo entonces el tipo le dedico la atención que el rubio esperaba, sin ni una gota de molestia. Entonces de la nada, las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron formando una sonrisa sincera.

— No pensé que te molestaría— dijo revolviéndose el ya muy alborotado cabello negro.

— No, no lo haces, no lo decía por eso. Solo era simple y sana curiosidad, el lugar está vacío y bueno, eso llamo mi atención, es todo.

— Veras, si no ordenas nada dentro media hora, te sacan y como no quiero ordenar nada… es solo por eso, así que como vi que habían dejado el asiento vacío, pensé que quizás no te molestaría, pero no te preocupes, puedo irme si de verdad te estoy molestando.

— No, la verdad no intentaba echarte. Repito que solo era curiosidad…

— Puedo preguntarte algo— dijo asiendo el periódico a un lado para apoyarse sobre sus codos. El rubio asintió dándole otro sorbo a su vaso de espantosa cerveza. — ¿Tu por qué estás aquí?

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¿Por qué estas sentado solo en este café? Cuando te vi, me pareció que estabas completamente fuera de lugar, no lo sé, eres más del tipo que encontrarías en _Queens,_ no en un café como este— dijo moviendo los brazos como mostrándole el lugar en el que estaban metidos.

— Yo, solo estaba aquí de paso y… no sé, me detuve aquí por la cerveza.

— Por favor… Hay mejores lugares para tomarse una buena cerveza o al menos mejor que la que sirven en este lugar. _El caballito de más_ , por ejemplo. Es un buen lugar, completamente recomendable.

— ¿De más?

— Si, es una historia muy tonta, originalmente debía ser el caballito de mar, pero el encargado del letrero era nuevo y se confundió, así que quedo como el caballito de más. Tienen una cerveza muy buena y está a solo un par de cuadras de aquí.   

— No lo sabía… Gracias por el dato.

— De nada— dijo finalmente, entonces, como si acabara de recordar algo, volvió a buscar en su solapa la aplastada cajetilla, saco uno de los doblados cilindros y le ofreció uno a él, quien amablemente rechazo. El moreno, sin sentirse ni remotamente ofendido por el rechazo, volvió a guardarla, se llevó el cigarro a los labios y lo encendió antes de continuar. — Dime, realmente, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Es acaso, por la pelirroja que se fue antes de que yo llegara?

— Mmm… más o menos— admitió avergonzado.

— ¿Cita a ciegas? — pregunto dando otra calada. El rubio asintió. — Dime una cosa, ¿Cuándo en la vida, las citas a ciegas han tenido buenos resultados?

— Nunca— respondió con convicción, pues sabía perfectamente cuál era la respuesta.

— Exacto. NUNCA— dijo también, demasiado animado, como si esa fuera la verdad absoluta y él la hubiera ignorado. Entonces comenzó a reír, solo deteniéndose para llevar un poco más de humo a sus pulmones. Volvió a mirarlo y cuando hicieron contacto, de la nada y como si el chiste se volviera a repetir, esta vez los dos empezaron a reír. Le dio una nueva calada y el rubio termino el contenido de su vaso.   

— ¿Te invito una cerveza?

— Oh, te lo agradecería, pero ahora…— se interrumpió buscando en el periódico uno de los anuncios que había marcado, levantándolo en alto hacia él. — Ahora tengo que ir a una entrevista—

El rubio asintió, en su caso un tanto incomodo ahora que había sido rechazado. Pero el moreno, rápidamente negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo y buscaba entre sus bolsillo.

— Pero podemos tomar esa cerveza otro día. ¿Qué dices? — dijo con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta.

— Uhm… sí, claro.

— Este es mi numero— dijo al tiempo que le aventó una tarjeta, arrugada y descuidada, pero que igualmente recibió, leyendo en ella el nombre y número del pelinegro.

— Gracias… supongo— respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. El moreno ordeno el periódico, lo volvió a doblar, lo puso bajo su brazo y se paró, todo esto seguido con la vigilancia constante del rubio.

— Ahora me tengo que ir. Entonces… te veo otro día.   

— Sí… nos vemos.  Ah, y suerte con eso— dijo apuntando al papel doblado bajo el brazo del moreno, este lo miro y volvió a formar una sonrisa en su cara.

— Gracias. Visita el caballito de más, tal vez tengas suerte ahí.

— Lo haré— el moreno le regalo una última sonrisa, que fue correspondida automáticamente por él.

Entonces se retiró, caminando con pasos confiados por la terraza hasta abandonarla. Lo vio sacar otro cigarrillo mientras se alejaba, entonces miro la hora en su propio reloj, y pensó que, si llamaba a sus amigos, a lo mejor podrían tomar algunas cervezas en su casa, ver diamantes de sangre y pasar el rato antes de tener que regresar a la gloriosa rutina a la que estaba acostumbrado y en la cual estaba más que cómodo…

 

**VIII. Afortunada casualidad la que nos volvió a juntar.**

Había convencido a Sam de que no le concertara más citas, con la única condición de que él buscaría por sí mismo, y con seguridad lo haría, pero no ese fin de semana, debía recuperara el tiempo perdido con sus amigos, sobre todo aprovechando que ese lunes sería feriado y que él tenía libre.

El viernes el teléfono sonó antes de la hora acordada, Baltazar había descubierto un nuevo lugar y ya los esperaba con la intención de que el ultimo que llegara pagaría todos los shops de la noche.

Sabía que por los horarios de los cuatro, él y Benny eran los que con mayor probabilidad llegarían último, pero no dejaría el trabajo tirado, menos ahora que su propio proyecto estaba a minutos de ser evaluado, prefería pagar los tragos de todo el bar que dejar algo tan importante para él, tirado así y sin más. Así que como ya todos habían asumido, llego de los últimos, de hecho, con la billetera en mano para pagar de un tiro la ronda.

Su fin de semana había empezado igual que siempre. Y así, como todos los fines de semana, acabaron el domingo, como siempre tirados, con la única diferencia que esta vez, no habían terminado en su departamento si no en la casa de Baltazar quien insistió hasta el cansancio que fueran con él. No fue lo mismo, pero de todas formas lo disfrutaron, hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

Lo que más odiaba de tener que juntarse en la casa de alguien más, era que siempre dejaba el auto en el trabajo, por lo que se veía obligado a tener que ser transportado y que Benny lo llevara en su van a casa, y aunque nunca lo había dicho, odiaba viajar en la van familiar de Benny, se sentía como un bebe de primaria que es recogido y dejado en casa después de un paseo escolar. Por lo que tenía esa opción o caminar hasta el autobús, otra de las cosas que odiaba, pero de la cual soportaría para llegar a su edificio sintiéndose al menos cómodo con su autoestima.

Se despidió de los otros y camino al otro lado de la calle, arropándose bien. La furgoneta de Benny partió con Gabe en el asiento de copiloto, mientras él se iba a la parada de autobús que quedaba a varias cuadras de ahí.

Y como si ya su suerte no fuera lo suficientemente mala, el maldito transporte público, no llegó hasta después de media hora de congelante espera. Pago el pasaje y se sentó a la mitad del vehículo, pegando su cara al vidrio para evitar cualquier contacto visual con cualquiera de los que ya estaban arriba o los que subirían en las siguientes paradas.

El conductor paraba cada vez que podía, aunque no fuera necesario, más de una vez incluso paro en lugares que no estaban señalizados para su detención, lo que le sacaba un poco de quicio, maldiciendo por lo bajo además, la velocidad de tortuga con la que iba. Pero, aunque era un pendenciero nato, no pelearía con el amable conductor que podría tener la edad de su abuelo, si tuviera uno. Así que simplemente intento no afectarse por la falta de orden que tenía esa ruta y seguir con su trayecto.

— Disculpa— dijo una voz masculina a su lado. Se giró todo lo fastidiado que pudo para espantar al idiota que estaba molestándolo, pero en segundos su expresión se transformó de fastidio a inconfundible sorpresa.

Era el mismo sujeto del periódico de la semana anterior. Estaba completamente irreconocible, seguramente por el gorro que le cubría hasta sus cejas y la bufanda que le envolvía el cuello hasta la nariz, aunque sus inconfundibles ojos profundamente azules lo delataban.

— Sabía que eras tú. No espere verte tan pronto…— dijo enmarcando una gran sonrisa, o al menos así le había parecido por las arrugas que se formaron al lado de sus ojos y que le hacían ver, por qué no decirlo, bastante encantador.

— Yo tampoco— dijo realmente sorprendido de volver a encontrarse con él. Se hizo a un lado, para dejar que se sentara junto a él, invitación qué, por supuesto, el moreno acepto de inmediato.

— Que extraña casualidad… encontrarnos en el autobús… no sé quién este siguiendo a quien, pero me alegro de volver a verte.

El rubio sonrió y aunque parecía extraño, su mirada se conectó con la mirada azulada del moreno, y se quedó por un largo rato en una confrontación pacifica, hasta que la insistencia y tal vez la intensidad de esa mirada le hizo rehuir la suya…

 

 **IX.**   **Getting** **to** **know you** **…**

Se quedaron un momento solo en silencio, simplemente sentados uno al lado del otro, sin mirarse, sin hacer nada en realidad, hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo giraron tan solo un poco la cabeza conectando sus miradas otra vez antes de sonreír y estrechar por primera vez un apretón de manos, seguido de una presentación como correspondía.

Cuando ya toda esa ceremonia acabo, volvieron la mirada al frente. El moreno entonces volvió a reír, como si se hubiera contado un chiste que solo él se sabía. El rubio lo miro desconcertado, pero aun así con una mueca que asemejaba una vaga sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Qué?

— Me preguntaba si te había ido mejor con eso de las citas a ciega.

— Ah eso… no, la verdad ni siquiera lo he intentado— contesto alzando los hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

— Oh…— dijo intentando no perecer entusiasta.

— Y a ti, ¿Cómo te fue con la entrevista? — pregunto rápidamente sintiéndose extrañamente bajo tensión. El moreno cambio en segundos su alegre cara, por una expresión de seriedad.

— Mal. Siguen diciendo que estaba sobre calificado para el trabajo, puedes creerlo, sobre calificado, que mierda es esa. Solo son escusas para no contratar alguien con una profesión, y ni siquiera estaba pidiendo un gran sueldo…

— Lo lamento.

— Esta bien, solo es mi primera semana buscando trabajo. Ya habrá suerte — rio, pero al rubio le pareció un ruido amargo y depresivo oculto tras una sonrisa vacía. Acomodó su abrigo y pego la vista al frente sin mirar nada en realidad, aunque con una leve sonrisa, que el rubio supuso, era para que nadie notara que en realidad lo estaba pasando mal. También se giró para mirar al frente, sin decir nada más, por un momento pareció que el tema de conversación los había llevado a una especie de callejón sin salida, por lo menos hasta que el de ojos azules, volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa tonta y una risita que respaldaba ese gesto.  

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

— No lo sé— admitió, dejando la risa por una expresión un poco más seria. — La verdad no creí que volvería a encontrarte, y mucho menos en un autobús. Estas tan fuera de lugar, como esa vez en el café, eso me parece bastante chistoso.

— Yo no le veo la gracia— dijo riendo, animándolo a volver a reír igual que él.

— Pero si es gracioso.

— Si tú lo dices.

Se mantuvieron el resto del viaje en silencio, a veces cruzaban una que otra mirada que se sostenían por algunos minutos, y que se transformaba la mayor parte del tiempo en alguna sonrisa de parte del moreno. El auto bus se detuvo y el conductor se voltio para dar aviso, esa era la última parada y todos debían bajar.

Sin apuro, se pusieron de pie y bajaron juntos y comenzaron a caminar, al parecer los dos iban en la misma dirección, así que simplemente continuaron sin hacer preguntas, hasta llegar a un cruce donde fueron detenidos por el semáforo en rojo.

— ¿Y a dónde vas ahora? ¿Tienes una cita a ciegas o algo así?

— No, voy a mi departamento… estoy molido, solo quiero dormir.

— Sí, tal vez te haga falta, te ves cansado. ¿Mucho trabajo?

— Mucha juerga— dijo sin intentar hacerse el inocente.

— Apuesto a qué sí.

— No tienes idea…— dijo, por último. El pelinegro asintió, dando por sentado el asunto. — Y tú, ¿A dónde vas ahora?

— Bueno yo… — dijo apagando de apoco su voz hasta que ya no dijo nada más, el rubio lo miro con extrañeza, y aunque el de ojos azules rehuyó la mirada, no se contuvo el devolverla y contraatacar a esos ojos verdes que lo examinaban con preocupación.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?

— No, es solo que… ahora no estoy pasando por un muy buen momento, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo son… problemas, de los normales.

— Crees que pueda ayudar.

— A menos que lleves un empleo entre los pliegues de tu pantalón, no creo que puedas— dijo otra vez con esa mirada fría, como si perdiera su color y se llenara en cambio de desesperanza. El moreno advirtió la mirada del rubio y la expresión de completa preocupación que reflejaba, por un momento dudo si debía decirle, después de todo solo se habían visto dos veces en sus vidas, a lo mejor y no entendía. En esa disyuntiva el semáforo cambio al verde.

— Bueno, creo que yo iré por aquí, el camino es más rápido si corto por esta calle— dijo el pelinegro, dando un par de pasos atrás, alejándose de la esquina, del semáforo y de él.

— ¿Vives por aquí? Si es así, puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa, el taxi lo puedo tomar desde cualquier parte…— dijo, pero el moreno se removió incomodo cortando cualquier tren de pensamientos que pasaran por la mente del rubio.

— No vivo aquí, me quedo a veces en el albergue. Aunque, por la hora, ya debe estar cerrado. Pero eso no importa mucho, si no encuentro un lugar, solo tengo que quedarme en algún bar y resistir el resto de la noche hasta la mañana, esas cosas por lo general las veo sobre la marcha— dijo sin mirarlo directamente, pero terminando con una sonrisa gigante, como para convencerlo de que no era nada grave.  

Pero él no estuvo tan convencido, no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, era como si no entendiera cómo era posible que una persona con tal cantidad de problemas podía sonreírle a un completo extraño como él de esa forma tan genuina, alegre y también encantadora. No lo podía entender y se podía notar en su rostro.

Los brazos del pelinegro lo rodearon en un abrazo amistoso, pero apretado, trayéndolo desde sus divagaciones al momento en que se separaba de él.

— Fue un gusto volver a verte… Nos veremos otro día, ya sabes, aun me debes una cerveza.

Lo vio alejarse con pasos firmes, escondiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. El semáforo cambio otra vez de rojo a verde y estuvo tentado a cruzar, pero volvió a mirar al pelinegro, de alguna manera no se sentía bien dejar que se fuera a su suerte. Iba a cruzar, pero aprovechando que se había parado en la esquina a comprar cigarrillos, corrió a buscarlo.

— Cass— lo llamo y este de un salto se giró sorprendido, mirando al rubio acercársele. — Acabo de recordar que mañana es feriado y tengo el día libre… ¿crees que podamos ir por una cerveza ahora?

El moreno sintió que se había sonrojado, y rezó por qué el rubio no se diera cuenta de eso. Le quito la mirada, la llevo al suelo, y después de un par de segundos de duda, asintió mirando sus zapatos y en un acto de valentía levanto la mirada regalándole al rubio la sonrisa más radiante que hubiera visto nunca.

— Seguro— dijo poniendo un cigarrillo en sus labios con las manos temblorosas por los nervios, encendiéndolo al paso caminando junto al rubio.

 

**X. Así nació una bonita… amistad…**

No estaba del todo seguro de cómo había logrado llegar a su cama, ni siquiera estaba del todo seguro de cómo carajo había logrado llegar a su departamento. Había perdido la conciencia a mitad de la noche, como no le había pasado desde que el hermano mayor de Gabriel les dio alguna clase de droga alucinógena cuando estaban en la universidad hace poco más de 15 años. Solo recordaba haber ido con Castiel a tomar algo, que empezó con cerveza y que en algún momento paso a ser tequila y algo que no conocía.

Se levantó, sintiéndose como la mierda, como si se hubiera tomado toda una botillería el solo. El estómago se le revolvió, pero al menos no le dolía la cabeza, solo se sentía un poco más cansado que la noche anterior. Se levantó con lentitud, estaba solo en calzoncillos, pero no le sorprendió, tenía tan gravada ciertas acciones que seguro ya eran mecánicas. Camino al baño y cerró de un portazo la puerta.

Solo cuando volvió a salir noto la ropa, que obviamente no era suya tirada a los pies de su cama, es que acaso había traído a alguien a casa o…

Termino de vestirse rápidamente y salió de su habitación, la de su hermano ya estaba completamente impecable como se podía notar desde el pasillo, pero Sam no estaba ahí, tampoco en la sala, ni la persona a la que le pertenecían esas ropas. Fue hasta la cocina, siendo recibido por los aromas de un verdadero desayuno apenas abrió la puerta de paso.

Dentro estaba su hermano, sentado en los banquitos de la cocina americana que él jamás ocupo, riendo por algún chiste que se había perdido y frente a la estufa, estaba el moreno de ojos azules, cocinando cómodamente mientras hablaba con su hermano.

— Buenos días— dijo dedicándole una corta mirada antes de regresar a los huevos en el sartén.

— Me tome la libertad de prestarle algo de tu ropa, espero no te moleste, la mía es un poco más grande y…— dijo Sam hasta que noto la incertidumbre en la expresión de su hermano. — ¿Estas bien? Te ves terrible—

— Sí… perdón, pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Oh… anoche no te sentías muy bien, así que te traje hasta aquí y tú… me pediste que me quedara. Pero puedo irme si te molesto.

— No, no es eso… es solo que… anoche ¿no pasó nada entre nosotros verdad? — pregunto con una expresión que de verdad parecía preocupada. Sam estuvo a punto de escupir su jugo y Cass por su parte solo se carcajeo negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? — recrimino Sam componiéndose del espanto.

— Solo era una broma, no seas tan serio— dijo avergonzado, tomando asiento junto a su hermano.

— No te preocupes, cuando eso suceda te mantendré informado— dijo con una sonrisa sirviéndole un plato de huevos y pan, a él y a su hermano. — Ahora come, antes de que se enfrié.

El moreno también se sentó frente a ellos, y aunque al rubio la situación le pareció un poco extraña, no paso mucho para que se enfrascaran con total comodidad en una conversación sobre hábitos alimenticios, quehaceres del hogar y trabajo.

Sam y Cass hablaron mucho entre ellos, parecían tener mucho en común y aunque él no tenía mucho con lo que aportar se sintió bien poder estar con un amigo y su hermano sin que Sam se sintiera incómodo.

Después de terminar el desayuno, Sam se despidió animadamente del pelinegro y se fue a trabajar. Entonces se quedaron solos y aunque anoche, al menos la parte que recordaba, parecía que podían hablar cómodamente, ahora no sabía que decir y al parecer Cass lo noto. Este se removió un poco nervioso y por último se decidió por sentarse junto a él.

Por un momento que al rubio tal vez le pareció excesivamente largo y reconfortante, simplemente se quedó viendo a través del azul de sus ojos, esperando que Cass no rehuyera la mirada esta vez, un anhelo que le pareció del todo extraño, pero que aun así mantuvo por lo siguientes segundos hasta que pareció recordar algo para iniciar una conversación.

— Recuerdas de lo que hablamos anoche, bueno hasta antes de perder el conocimiento— el moreno negó, francamente no recordando de que habían hablado. — Me mencionaste que estabas escribiendo un libro, y que con respecto al trabajo…— entonces asintió habiendo recordado.

— Si, eso de tomar cualquier empleo por el momento, hasta poder encontrar una plaza en la preparatoria. Sí, lo mencione.

— Bueno, estuve pensando que tal vez podría ayudarte a encontrar algo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Te tomarías esas molestias?

— No es nada, además tenemos mucho de donde escoger. Podemos ir a ver a mis amigos y ver si tienen algo para ti. Benny trabaja en una empresa de maquinaria industrial y Balt es el gerente en una automotora, ahí siempre necesitan gente, incluso Sam podría preguntar en el servicio técnico telefónico donde trabaja por el momento. Y yo también preguntare en recursos humanos, si necesitan a alguien en la empresa. ¿Qué te parece?

— Creo que también tendré que hacer algo por ti.

— No es necesario, no espero que me devuelvas el favor, ni nada por el estilo.

— Pero lo haré. Que te parece sí yo te ayudo con eso de las citas. Te puedo presentar unas chicas que estoy seguro te gustaran.

— Eso no es…

— Vamos, será divertido. Te prometo que, con mi ayuda, tendrás a una belleza a tu lado para san Valentín.

— Supongo que, si me lo pones de ese modo, también tendré que aceptar el desafío— el rubio sonrió y termino su taza de café.

— Bueno, yo me retiro, tengo una entrevista dentro de una hora. Si me va bien iremos a celebrar buscando algunas chicas en el bar, y si no, podríamos ir esta misma noche a buscar consuelo.

— Todos tus planes terminan con chicas en algún bar.

— Ya lo dije, antes de san Valentín.

— Lo que digas, pero mañana trabajo, así que no creo poder— dijo negando, pero completamente divertido.

— Es una lástima— dijo sin darle más importancia.

Castiel entonces le ayudo a ordenar la cocina y a lavar los platos, luego tomo su abrigo, se acomodó la bufanda y coloco su gorro de lana hasta la altura de sus cejas, preocupándose de cubrir bien las orejas.

El rubio lo dejo en la puerta, se despidió de él como se despedía de sus amigos, con un simple chao, pero Castiel en cambio se le tiro encima en un salto, dándole un abrazo amistoso.

— Nos vemos, guapo— dijo agarrándolo de la barbilla, gesto que el otro rechazo de un manotazo y una risotada divertida.

— Ya lárgate o llegaras tarde.

— Sí, lo sé— dijo Cass. — Por cierto, me agrado mucho tu hermano, podrías llevarlo contigo la próxima vez que vayamos por algo de alcohol. Solo procura que no lleve a su novio, o me pondré celoso— dijo en broma haciendo un giño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Sam, no tiene novio, es hetero…— dijo un poco confundido por las palabras de su amigo.

— No es necesario que lo escondas, lo note desde el principio…— dijo intentando calmarlo, intento que murió apenas noto la confusión en el rostro del rubio. — Espera… ¿no lo sabias?

— ¿Saber qué?

— No, nada, a lo mejor solo son imaginaciones mías, nada de lo que preocuparse, no me tomes en cuenta, a lo mejor todavía estoy un poco ido por los tequilas…— dijo, pero el rubio pareció confundido o incluso abatido. — Será mejor que me vaya.

— Sí… nos vemos— dijo, por último, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. 

Entonces se retiró hasta el ascensor, donde se dio una cachetada mental, por haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, recordándose que la próxima vez debía mantener su bocota bien cerrada si no quería volver a meterse en un lio como el que estuvo a punto de provocar…

 

**XI. Personas extrañas, sentimientos desconocidos.**

No había querido tomar demasiada importancia a lo que Castiel le había dicho, el otro día, después de todo podía ser como dijo, solo producto de los tequilas… aunque ya lo había pensado antes, y no era que le molestara, claro si es que era verdad, pero realmente no le importaba si era o no.

El teléfono de su oficina sonó, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Tomo el auricular y lo llevo mecánicamente a su oído, aun con los pensamientos de su hermano rondando en su cabeza.

— Oficina de marketing…

— Pensé que nos veríamos en el almuerzo— le interrumpió del otro lado la inconfundible voz grave de Castiel.

— Lo siento, estaba ocupado con una planilla de presupuesto y…

— Está bien. ¿vas a bajar? Estoy fuera del edificio.

— Voy ahora— entonces colgó, pensando en que momento le había dado a su amigo el número de su oficina. Intento no darle importancia y salir rápidamente.

En el hall el moreno lo esperaba envuelto en el mismo abrigo oscuro que del día anterior. Llevaba solo la bufanda y un periódico del día bajo el brazo, como cuando lo había conocido.

— Perdón, me distraje allá…

— No importa, estabas haciendo tu trabajo. No puedo enojarme por eso.

— Supongo que hoy tampoco te fue bien— pregunto y Cass solo contesto negando con la cabeza. — Bueno, hoy pedí irme un poco antes, para que pasemos donde Baltazar, uno de mis amigos, para ver si tienen algún trabajo para ti.

— Eres genial, ¿te lo habían dicho antes?

— No lo suficiente— dijo con suficiencia. — Bueno, muero de hambre, porque no vamos a comer algo, yo te invito— dijo empezando a caminar, para no recibir una negativa de parte del moreno.

— Voy a tener que anotar en mi libreta todo lo que voy a tener que devolverte.

— Otra vez con eso. Ya te dije que no lo hago para que me debas nada.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo haces? — pregunto plantándose frente a él, incrustando sus ojos azules contra los verdes esmeralda del rubio. Este se paralizo por un momento, pues tampoco tenía la respuesta para esa pregunta.

— No te preocupes por esas cosas— dijo por ultimo retomando la caminata. Castiel lo siguió de cerca, intentando no pasarse por la cabeza fantasías que en un futuro podrían convertirse en malos recuerdos. El rubio le regalo una sonrisa, espantando esos pensamientos desalentadores que lo estaban envolviendo.

 La comida no había tenido ninguna importancia para Castiel, porque por alguna razón, simplemente tener al rubio frente a él, por un momento, fue suficiente para sentirse satisfecho. Lo malo era que aquel rubio de ojos verde esmeralda y tantas pecas en la cara como estrellas en el cielo, era un sueño imposible, un maduro y heterosexual sueño imposible y si al menos le quedaba algo de sensatez, se guardaría esto para él mismo. Después de todo ya no era un adolecente, ni un universitario que podía tirar todo por la borda y arriesgarse, no, solo era un pobre diablo, sin empleo, sin una casa, sin nada que ofrecer, nada con lo que competir en la difícil carrera de la vida. Tal vez el rubio era amable con él, pero quien sabe por qué, y cuanto duraría, tenía que aterrizar de una vez, sino…

— Torre de control al mayor Tom, ¿aun estas con nosotros Cass, o te envió un cohete a la luna para traerte de vuelta? — dijo el rubio sonriendo, como Castiel nunca lo había visto.

— No, estoy aquí…— dijo sin animarse a seguir mirándolo. — Me das un segundo, voy al baño y vuelvo— dijo y tan rápido como pudo, se alejó hasta escapar de su mirada.

Respiro profundo, se concentró y llevo a lo más profundo de sí, cualquier otro pensamiento o duda que tuviera acerca de ese hombre, no estaba a su alcance, lo sabía, estaba más que claro y por esa misma razón no iría por él, jamás.

Cuando volvió a la mesa, el rubio ya se disponía a volver. Caminaron de vuelta al edificio, se detuvo en la entrada y le pregunto qué haría en ese momento, a lo que simplemente respondió “seguiré buscando” con una gran sonrisa, pero sin darle realmente importancia. El rubio entonces lo miro, con sus hermosos ojos verdes, escondidos detrás de esa sonrisa y aunque fue consciente de que no debía, deseo que fuera así siempre, todos los días desde ese mismo momento, entonces sin importarle lo que fueran a pensar, se abalanzo sobre él, frente al edificio donde trabajaba y lo abrazo amistosamente, alejándose solo para sonreírle y alejarse con la falsa sensación de que este momento era solo suyo y de él, de los dos y de nadie más.

— Te veo después… intenta no distraerte demasiado con los presupuestos— dijo retrocediendo, viendo como él hacía lo mismo, observando como ninguno de los dos abandonaba ese contacto visual, ¿esta era acaso alguna señal? No podía saberlo con certeza. El rubio entro a esa fortaleza impenetrable y se perdió entre los trajeados y las paredes brillantes…

Entonces se fue, por su camino, con su periódico del día en la mano, para continuar con su búsqueda, completamente consciente de que no sería capaz de cumplir su promesa de conseguirle una chica para san Valentín…

 

**XII. Decepción como nunca la habíamos vivido.**

La automotora donde trabajaba Baltazar, quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo que el viaje, arriba de su auto clásico, fue todo un deleite, un relajo que hace años que no tenía, y realmente amaba su trabajo, pero salir a conducir era algo que cada vez hacía con menos frecuencia, y que de no ser por Castiel no hubiera sucedido. Lamentablemente cuando llegaron el gerente, ósea Balt, no se encontraba, al parecer un problema con unos envíos lo habían obligado a viajar en último momento a Ohio. 

Se disculpó todo el viaje de regreso, pero el moreno solo contestaba con una sonrisa que el viaje le había agradado y que ojalá pudieran hacer eso más seguido, algo que estuvo de acuerdo en repetir, lo más pronto posible.

Cuando volvieron al centro ya era tarde y aunque Cass alego que tenía algo de dinero para dormir en un motel, él no acepto tal cosa, y aun con los alegatos del pelinegro, lo llevo hasta su departamento.

El día siguiente ya tenía mucho trabajo atrasado, por lo que no podían pedir salir temprano para ir donde ninguno de sus amigos. Aun así, le pidió que no se fuera, y que en el caso de que saliera por alguna entrevista, que volviera para que le pudiera contar como había ido todo.

Así durante el resto de la semana, el rubio no dejo que se fuera, incluso le había dado una copia de las llaves para que no tuviera que estar preguntando en recepción por ellas. Además le dio la clave de su computadora para que pudiera escribir cuando tuviera tiempo libre.

Sam por otra parte estaba encantado con su presencia, como su hermano trabajaba desde tan temprano y llegaba tan tarde solo a seguir trabajando, solía sentirse muy solo, por lo que la presencia del moreno ayudo a que pudiera hablar con alguien que no fueran las chicas deseosas de pasión con las que compartía piso en el trabajo.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla, y aunque el pelinegro no estaba encontrando trabajo, al rubio no le molestaba tenerlo cerca, despierto por las mañanas con un desayuno saludable listo para servirse y con la cena y el postre, preparados para cuando llegaba.

Todo pareció salido de una portada de revista para los tres durante esa semana, pero como solía ser antes de que llegara, el viernes por la noche no volvió. Sam simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara, le explico de los fines de semana de su hermano con sus amigos y después de terminar de ver su película, se despidió y fue a dormir.

Cass, a pesar de sentirse por primera vez desplazado, supo que no podía hacer nada, después de todo era un allegado en la casa de los hermanos, no tenía derecho sobre el rubio o lo que hacía si él no estaba cerca. Todo este juego de la casita era una ficción y debía comprenderlo ahora antes de que fuera peor…

Se retiró a la habitación, que, aunque sonara raro, estaban compartiendo… incluso compartían la cama algunas noches, cuando llegaba tan cansado que solo se tiraba a su lado y se quedaba dormido en segundos.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y miro lo miserable de su vida, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Estaba mendigando el amor de un hombre que jamás lo vería más que como otro amigo. Pero el mismo se lo había buscado.

Sin darse cuenta un par de lágrimas cayeron al suelo junto a sus zapatos. Con el dorso de la manga se limpió rápidamente, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama, intentando reunir el suficiente coraje para tomar sus cosas y mañana a primera hora, salir de ese lugar.

De pronto despertó, por un fuerte ruido a su lado, encendió la lámpara del velador, encontrando al rubio, tan ebrio como esa noche que salieron juntos, no, tal vez un poco más consciente y… autosuficiente.

Estaba sentado intentando quitarse los zapatos, cuando lo logro se quitó la camiseta y los pantalones. Odiaba que quedara solo en ropa interior, porque eso solo hacía más insoportable su resistencia. Apago la lámpara y se volvió a tapar dándole la espalda, para no tener que ver nada, ni imaginar, ni nada.

La cama se hundió del lado que el rubio estaba, moviéndose ruidosa, parecía que estaba un poco inquieto, o al menos eso pareció cuando sus manos lo rodearon por la espalda hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron juntos en un abrazo demasiado intimo para dos hombres que están compartiendo una sola cama.

Intento zafarse, pero el rubio, solo lograba acomodarse cada vez más cerca de él, intento otra vez, girándose para tener mejor maniobrabilidad, lo que de inmediato comprendió fue el peor error de todos los grabes errores que había cometido en su vida. 

Lo único que pudo comprender, es que en un momento que no pudo determinar, el rubio se había colocado sobre él y había depositado no un beso cualquiera contra sus labios, sino algo único, hermoso y absolutamente suyo.

Lo había sujetado de las mejillas con delicadeza y las acariciaba al mismo tiempo que sus labios se movían lentamente sobre los suyos. Entonces también lo beso, porque lo deseaba y soñaba con eso, lo había imaginado, pero nunca como se estaban sintiendo, tan correctos, tan suyos. Un beso tan poderoso que podría haber resuelto todo, que podría haberlo llevado al infierno y al cielo, y traerlo de vuelta solo para mandarlo a la luna sin un cohete, trayéndolo de vuelta con el poder de sus firmes manos alrededor de sus mejillas. Hubiera sido perfecto, si no hubiera recordado que aquello también era parte de la cruel fantasía en la que vivía.   

Entonces lo volvió a empujar, resultando en su inminente caída de la cama. El rubio ni siquiera se percató de su ausencia después de ese encuentro, solo siguió durmiendo, tirado en la cama que por derecho le pertenecía, solo con sus calzoncillos y el olor a cerveza fresca impregnada en su cuerpo.

Castiel se puso de pie, tomo una almohada y se fue a dormir, o a intentarlo en el sofá. Este juego terminaría apenas se levantará el sol sobre ellos. Ya no podía pensar en nada más…

 

**XIII. Desde aquí, cuesta abajo.**

Despertó por un par de golpes en la puerta. Se removió entre el cubrecama que se había arrojado encima para no morir de frío en el sofá de la sala, un esfuerzo que pareció toda una proeza para poder encontrar su reloj de muñeca que había dejado en la mesita de café. Los golpes volvieron a sonar, pero a él le preocupo más saber qué hora era.

— Las malditas diez de la mañana. Buena forma de intentar corriendo— se recrimino a sí mismo, completamente convencido de que su subconsciente, además de no tener las pelotas para irse sin más, simplemente no quería hacerlo, haciendo que se quedara dormido para poder evitarlo de cualquier forma. Se puso de pie para la tercera llamada a la puerta. No intento arreglar su cabello, solo se acomodo la camiseta que Sam le había prestado ayer y fue a abrir.

— Hola— dijo, pero el hombre del otro lado no contesto, solo se dedicó a examinarlo de una forma insólita, con una mezcla de muchas emociones pasando por su rostro. — ¿Se te ofrece algo?…

El sujeto, le dio otro recorrido de arriba abajo, antes de simplemente darse la vuelta y alejarse.

— ¿Quién era? — pregunto Sam, apareciendo demasiado apresurado en la sala.

— No lo sé, un sujeto extraño— dijo arrojando la puerta para que se cerrara y encaminándose de vuelta a la sala para ordenar, pero Sam no estuvo conforme con esa respuesta.

— Como… ¿cómo era él?

— Em, bajo, de cabello castaño y no sé, común.

— Mierda— dijo, tomando la puerta con urgencia. Salió corriendo, con pijama y dejando atrás la puerta abierta de par en par y a Castiel completamente desorientado.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? — pregunto la inconfundible voz del rubio. Cass no quiso darse vuelta a verlo, o supo que se delataría. Así que simplemente avanzo a la sala a ordenar.

— No lo sé— dijo evitando cualquier contacto visual.

— Oh… lamento haberte sacado de la cama anoche— dijo acercándose a él y por un momento Cass sintió que tal vez había esperanza. Se giró a verlo y tomo todo el coraje que encontró por todas partes para sostener su mirada. — Supongo que te saqué de la cama, sino no estarías durmiendo en el sofá. ¿eso fue lo que paso, o no?

— Sí, justamente eso… pero no te preocupes, la cama volverá a ser solo tuya— dijo intentando no parecer decepcionado por lo que claramente no recordaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tienes otra entrevista hoy?.

— No, me voy, creo que ya ha sido suficiente tiempo molestándote…

— Si me molestaras no te hubiera dejado quedarte desde un principio.

— No importa lo que digas, me las arreglare de ahora en adelante yo solo, no puedo seguir abusando de ti y tu hermano.

— Espera, es que acaso hice algo anoche que te hiciera enojar.

— No, tú no has hecho nada más que ser un tipo genial. Pero me iré de todos modos.

— ¿No puedo hacer nada para que cambies de parecer? — el pelinegro negó. — Entiendo… al menos te quedaras a conocer a mis amigos, les he hablado de ti. ¿Podrías quedarte, solo por esta tarde?, después puedes hacer lo que quieras… ¿Harías eso por mí? — el moreno, lo miro casi culpable, entonces suspiro y asintió, reanudando su trabajo para terminar de dejar la sala en orden.

Sam volvió junto al que hasta ese momento era un completo desconocido para Cass, quien había resultado ser uno de los amigos del rubio y al parecer algo más que un amigo para el hermanito menor. Se recordó que no debía volver a meter las manos en eso, si es que no quería cagarla otra vez.

El rubio y el recién llegado, rápidamente se enfrascaron en una conversación, dejando a Sam y a él un poco desplazados, pero no le sorprendió, solo tomo al alto y se lo llevo a la cocina para que le ayudara con el desayuno. Los otros dos llegaron minutos después, cada uno con bolsas llenas de cervezas, licores y bebidas para empezar el día como dios mandaba. Cass estaba indeciso por ir, pero después de pensarlo acepto y le insistió al rubio que, si Sam no iba, él no lo haría.

Por suerte, no se sentía obligado a llevar consigo a su hermano, siempre había querido incluirlo y ahora gracias a Cass sentía que podía traerlo y sentarlo con sus amigos a compartir unas cervezas a las doce del día mientras jugaban Guitar Hero en parejas. Por una casualidad que en realidad a ninguno le sorprendió, Sam y Gabe se escogieron entre ellos al mismo tiempo, en cambio, lo que si les sorprendió, fue que el rubio escogiera a Cass como su pareja de juego, a pesar de que Benny lo había sido durante años.

Cuando la ronda de juegos concluyo y las latas vacías de cervezas ya se habían acumulado en la mesa de café, llamaron a la pizzería, comieron, siguieron bebiendo y cuando ya todos se sintieron listos para salir, fueron, por primera vez, los seis, incluyendo a Sam, a hacer el recorrido por el centro de la ciudad de los mejores lugares para embriagarse de la ciudad. Lo estaban pasando en grande, era como si Castiel y Sam aportaran lo que le faltaba a este grupo… aunque todo se fue a la mierda en el PUB.

Sam estaba ebrio, como nunca lo había visto su hermano. Gabe lo saco a bailar y aunque creyó que ver eso le disgustaría, estaba más preocupado en lo que estaba haciendo Castiel, enfrascado en una conversación con Balt, que lo que su hermano pudiera hacer. Benny estaba en alguna parte, seguramente conservando intactos sus, ya muy subidos niveles de alcohol, procurando no elevarlo más, mientras hablaba con algún nuevo desconocido.

Balt entonces se paró y fue al parecer a jugar en una de las máquinas de Atari del local, dejándolo a solas con el moreno. Este lo miro y le regalo una de esas genuinas sonrisas que le alegraban el día.

— ¿Quieres bailar? — pregunto de la nada sorprendiéndolo notoriamente.

— ¿Bailar? ¿conmigo? — dijo, el rubio asintió y no dijo nada más, solo se puso de píe y lo invito estirando la mano hacia él, para que también se pusiera en pie y lo siguiera al espacio dispuesto para las parejas que querían bailar al ritmo de la música lenta de los 70’s y 80’s. Castiel lo siguió, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza tentándolo a correr, pero su cuerpo obedecía a sus sentimientos y no a su conciencia, así que se paró frente a él y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. El rubio lo miro, reprimiendo el impulso de reírse, entonces se acercó a él y aprovecho los centímetros que llevaba por sobre él, para mirarlo desde arriba con una sonrisa, al tiempo que sus manos lo obligaban a cercarse a él, sujetándolo desde los hombros.

— Pareces tenso— dijo el rubio, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, antes de reír por la rigidez en el otro.

— No me gusta mucho bailar, siempre fui muy malo.

— Solo relájate, somos un par de amigos moviéndonos al ritmo de Alice Cooper.

— Tal vez, _You and me,_ sea demasiado romántica para dos amigos— dijo, intentando insinuar lo que estuvo seguro era obvio. Pero al parecer él no se dio por aludido y simplemente se le acercó un poco más, reposando sus brazos en sus hombros.

— Tal vez, deberías dejar de preocuparte…— dijo y no quiso hablar más del asunto. Cuando la canción termino, Castiel se separó un par de pasos, rechazando volver a bailar, pero no abandonando ese lugar frente a él.

— Estuve hablando con Baltazar, ¿sabes?… se disculpo por no haber estado el otro día, me dijo que necesitaba a alguien para ayudarles con el papeleo y eso de atender llamadas, mientras él hace, ya sabes, el trabajo de gerente y esas cosas.

— Eso es genial. Al fin encontraste un trabajo, eso es… es genial.

— Todo fue gracias a ti…

— Ahora solo tengo que encontrar a alguien que quiera ser mi pareja antes de san Valentín y ambos habremos cumplido los objetivos que nos pusimos.

— Oh… es verdad— dijo al fin cayendo en cuanta de que él mismo se había comprometido a eso.

—Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme, ¿tienes algo en mente? — Cass sonrió forzado, e intento pensar que no le estaba pidiendo consejos para conquistar cuando recién había bailado un lento con él.

— No…— dijo, tal vez más molesto de lo que debería.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Podemos ir a sentarnos y seguir hablando de esto ahí.

— No quiero seguir hablando de esto, ¿para qué? Tu ni siquiera te has quitado el maldito anillo de tu ex, la usa de planilla para buscar entre estas mujeres y tomas cualquier excusa para espantarlas o para convencerte de que podría haber algo mejor. ¿Quieres tener una pareja antes de san Valentín? Entonces deja de preguntarme a mí como si yo tuviera la obligación de decírtelo. Deberías ir a sacar a alguna chica a bailar, en vez de pedírmelo a mí.

— Cass… ¿estás enojado por…?

— Voy con los demás— lo interrumpió dejándolo atrás, sabía que la había cagado, a lo mejor ya ni quisiera seguir siendo su amigo, pero no podían obligarlo a sentirse indiferente frente a esta situación. Estaba enamorado de él, no podía simplemente pararse a su lado, tocar el hombro de una chica y decir “conoces a mi amigo” fingiendo que verlo con otra mujer no le afectaría.

Cuando llego a la mesa volvió la vista al rubio, aún estaba a la mitad de la pista, miraba su mano, reparando en la sortija que nunca olvidaba ponerse por las mañanas, era algo especial para él, un recordatorio tal vez, una especie de promesa, verlo ahí, solo le hizo sentirse peor consigo mismo…

 

**XIV. Intentando pasar.**

El rubio pensó en lo cierto que eran esas palabras y que equivocado había estado al mismo tiempo. Quiso levantar la mirada y encontrarse con sus ojos azules, pero no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, solo seguía mirando su sortija. Pero no era para él imposible quitársela, no representaba nada, solo le gustaba como se veía en su mano, estaba acostumbrado a su peso y a tenerla puesta, pero no era imposible para él quitársela… la tomo y la quito de su dedo, sin nada más, no hubo músicas de fondo, ni brillos especiales y esas cosas, solo salió de su dedo, dejando una marca pálida en el lugar donde antes estaba. La guardo en su bolsillo y continuo ahí, hasta que su orgullo se sintió otra vez lo suficientemente cargado para enfrentar al moreno y no derrumbarse en el proceso.

Una mujer se le acerco cuando estuvo a pasos de su mesa. Era hermosa, le pidió bailar y aunque no estaba interesado, fue con ella, siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que Castiel le había sugerido. No se abrazó a ella, ni puso sus manos en sus hombros, mucho menos en su cintura, solo se paró frente a ella y se movieron al rito de la música que no estaba escuchando, atento a lo que ella le digiera sin escuchar nada. La mujer se le acerco más, rodeándolo por el cuello, acercando más sus hermosos labios a los suyos hasta que esa distancia desapareció.

No había sido un mal beso, de hecho, se sintió bien besar después de tanto tiempo, pero no pudo evitar recordar aquél sueño que había tenido la noche anterior, cuando sus labios se juntaron con los de Castiel. Un sueño que había sido tan vivido que por un momento dudo si es que había sucedido en realidad. La mujer se separó y sonrió, pero no era lo mismo, no era como cuando Cass saltaba sobre él y lo miraba con esa sonrisa encantadora, a veces tierna, a ratos sexy.

Sonrió amable, pero se disculpó, pues debía volver, a su mesa. La mujer no se ofendió ni se molestó en dejarle una tarjeta, solo sonrió, se despidió y volvió con sus propios amigos, quienes celebraron su hazaña.

Cuando él volvió a su mesa, por alguna razón Castiel no volvió a dirigirle ni la palabra ni la mirada, la noche siguió sin más sorpresas, ni nada emocionante, siguieron bebiendo hasta que el encargado les llamo un taxi para que se fueran.

Apenas llegaron Castiel se metió a la habitación y no salió en el resto de la noche. Él hubiera querido ir detrás del moreno, invitarlo a que siguiera compartiendo con él y sus amigos, pero no sabría cómo decirlo, lo había ofendido bailando con él esa canción lenta y estaba claro que no deseaba hablarle.

 

**XV. Intentar pasar a la otra página.**

Cuando vio a la mujer, hermosa por decir lo menos, acercarse a él, supo que no podría soportarlo, pero como todo buen masoquista, siguió mirando, los demás hablaban a su alrededor, Gabe y Sam se habían sentado aireados después de bailar tanto, sedientos de más alcohol, mientras Benny y Baltazar hablaban entre ellos, a veces incluyéndolo en alguno que otro cruce de palabrería.

Los tragos seguían llegando, una tercera canción empezó y el rubio seguía bailando con aquella desconocida. Ya no llevaba el anillo en su dedo, ahora sí que estaba lejos de él.

La mujer entonces se abalanzo sobre él y lo beso, los mismos labios que hace no más de doce horas habían sido suyos. De pronto el lugar se le hizo pequeño, se sentía claustrofóbico, y dolía, su pecho dolía más que cualquier cosa. El vértigo lo invadió, quiso culpar al exceso de alcohol en su sistema, pero sabía que era lisa y llanamente, el impacto de ver a la persona que amaba con alguien más. Nada más tuvo sentido esa noche, y sabía que, en algún momento, llegaría el día en que el rubio le presentaría a su nuevo amor y sería peor, sería mil veces más doloroso. Al menos ahora tenía la bebida, el consuelo de los cobardes, y suficiente distracción para fingir que no le estaba afectando.

Cuando el rubio volvió a la mesa, no parecía satisfecho, no parecía tener ninguna expresión en su rostro, era como aquella vez que lo vio en el café, era como si todo hubiera empezado otra vez, como si el destino le estuviera dando la oportunidad de no sonreír a este extraño y así no volver a cruzar su camino con él, así no volvería a sentirse miserable, ni dolido, ni traicionado, mucho menos enamorado.

Cuando el encargado los hechos, supo que no podría irse en ese mismo momento, aunque a lo mejor solo era su subconsciente suicida que le estaba convenciendo de volver al departamento de los hermanos para seguir sufriendo. Se subió al mismo taxi que Sam y Gabriel, el alto tomaba su mano, dormitando con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras el otro sonreía con la mirada perdida detrás del reflejo de la ventana del vehículo. 

Él no pudo hacer más que sonreír al verlos, al menos ellos podían ser felices. 

Sam estaba prácticamente durmiendo cuando abrieron la puerta del departamento, él y Gabe lo llevaron a su habitación, el hombre musito un simple gracias, antes de volver con los otros a la ronda final camino al coma etílico. Por su parte no tenía ganas de terminar más ebrio de lo que ya estaba, así que solo fue a la habitación y se tiró a la cama, dispuesto adormir hasta olvidar todo lo que había pasado durante la noche.

A la mañana siguiente deserto con el rubio tirado a su lado, lo miro durante un rato, siempre le había gustado despertar temprano para poder verlo dormir, aunque ahora ya no tenía mucho sentido seguir ahí viendo su veneno. Fue a ducharse, para preparase para la partida, lo mejor era salir antes de que despertara o usaría sus ojitos verdes con esa técnica que le había enseñado Sam para convencerlo de que se quedara un día más y otro y otro.

Pero, como si el maldito cielo estuviera en su contra, apenas salió del baño, encontró al otro sentado en la cama con un paquete en las manos. Le clavo los ojos e intentando formar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le aventó el paquete. Se acercó para recibirlo, y en ese intercambio, estuvo seguro que solo había sido su imaginación que los dedos del rubio se rozaron por un momento con los suyos.

— Te lo iba a dar cuando consiguieras un empleo… y como ya lo hiciste, supongo que ya no tiene caso seguir guardándolo. Espero te guste.

— No tenías que….

— Lo sé, solo lo hice. Por favor acéptalo.

Dentro había una gabardina, nunca había sido muy fanático de esas prendas, pero le gusto, tal vez porque era algo que él le regalo.   

— Gracias— dijo abrazando su regalo, dejando la habitación solo con aquellos ojos verdes siguiendo sus pasos.

En la sala solo Baltazar y Benny dormían en el sofá, de seguro Gabe estaba con Sam, sonrió otra vez al pensar que a ellos de verdad les estaba lleno bien. Tomo sus llaves del mesón, abrió la puerta, volvió a dejarlas encima y se fue.

 

**XVI. 14 de febrero… una fecha sin ninguna importancia.**

No había hablado con Castiel desde hacía más de una semana, después de lo que había pasado ese fin de semana. Balt le había hablado por teléfono de él, mencionándole lo bueno que era tenerlo con en el negocio, pero no sabía nada más, al parecer no tenía tiempo con los turnos dobles que había pedido para poder pagar la renta de un cuarto en el centro, también le había mencionado algo sobre estar a la mitad de un libro, pero como no tenía tiempo para preguntar no se molestó en hacerlo. Él en cambio sonrió al saber que al fin las cosas estaban en orden para que Castiel pudiera continuar el libro en el que tanto había trabajado y que había dejado a la mitad por la falta de ingresos.

Suspiro resignado, había querido que volvieran a juntarse, pero Balt decía que siempre declinaba sus invitaciones, según él porque no tenía tiempo para eso.

Entonces miro la fecha en el computador de su oficina, era miércoles, aun hacia frio y era 14 de febrero. No había logrado encontrar una pareja para su día de san Valentín, pero, aunque buscara sabía que a la única persona a la que deseaba ver ese día, no estaba dispuesta a verlo. Saco de su bolsillo la sortija que ahora representaba el día que Castiel había demostrado que no sentía lo mismo que él. La volvió a guardar, juntó todos los datos de su proyecto, y los guardo para poder partir a casa.

Ya no paraba en la tienda, ni llegaba a trabajar. Sam parecía estar listo para salir, pero lo había esperado con al menos una cena medio decente, comieron en silencio y cuando terminaron, solo quería acostarse y dormir hasta que la alarma lo despertara para tomar su ducha, vestirse, beber su café, conducir hasta el trabajo y que los días pasaran hasta que el nombre de Castiel ya no significara nada…

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¿Qué pasa Sammy?

— ¿Sabes qué día es?

— 14 de febrero, el cumpleaños de Simon Pegg.

— Estoy hablando en serio.

— Yo también, planeo ver una maratón de sus películas, ¿te gustaría verlas conmigo? — dijo con esa sonrisa que Sam sabía era completamente falsa. Se buscó entre los bolsillos una tarjeta, estaba arrugada y sucia, pero tenía el nombre y el número del pelinegro escrita en ella.

Era la misma que le había dado cuando se conocieron, Sam se la entrego y espero en silencio, el rubio la sostuvo en sus manos, mirando fijamente donde recitaba ese nombre que le hacia sonreír cada vez que pensaba en él, pero que también lo hacía sentir miserablemente solo.

— ¿Por qué no llamas a Castiel? — dijo después de lo que fue un silencio demasiado prolongado. El rubio solo guardo la tarjeta y camino a la cocina para terminar de limpiar todo antes de ir a dormir. — Solo tienes que… 

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Cass está ocupado, no tiene tiempo para tonterías… ni para hablar conmigo— dijo cayendo en cuenta que le dolía más de lo que jamás admitiría. — ¿Por qué le haría perder su tiempo?

— Porque sé que no eres una persona impulsiva, eres fan del control y si tu vida no tiene un cronograma te descontrolas, pero cuando lo eres, cuando haces cosas impulsivas, sé que es porque te has enamorado.

“ _¿Entonces por qué lo haces?_ ” recordo, la voz grave y demandante de Castiel, le había preguntado ese día que habían ido a comer juntos, cuando lo abrazo frente a todos en su trabajo, pero no le había importado, porque tener esos ojos azules contra los suyos era algo que no podía comparar con nada. Estaba enamorado, lo sabía muy bien, pero era imposible…

— Eso no basta— dijo desafiando a su hermano con una mirada dolida. — Es un sentimiento unilateral. Cass no quiere nada conmigo…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Él te lo dijo?

— No…

— ¿Entonces?

— Yo… no sé qué hacer Sam.

— Has algo impulsivo— dijo entregándole sus llaves. 

Las tomo en sus manos, las apretó con fuerza y antes de que algo en su mente le gritara que era una mala idea, salio apresurado a encontrarlo. Su corazón corría a mil por hora, era como una bomba a punto de estallar.

No sabía donde vivía ni donde estaría, pero tomo el auto y condujo, al unico lugar donde se le ocurría podría encontrarlo. No era el _Caballito de más_ , no era en el PUB, era en el único lugar en donde podía imaginar a Cass cada vez que cerraba los ojos. 

Sentía como su puso aceleraba como el motor de su auto, mientras más se acercaba al centro de la ciudad. Dejo el auto estacionado en la callé y corrió al café, solo faltaban dos calles de peatones, solo un trote más y estaría frente a él, podría verlo otra vez, sus ojos azul profundo, su sonrisa cálida... su Castiel.

Ahí estaba, sentado en una mesa en el centro de la terraza, con un cigarrillo en los labios, su mirada que siempre le había parecido triste, con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera ocultar la belleza de sus ojos.

Tomo el teléfono y marco el número, el tono de espera sonó una vez, el aire se le estaba escapando de los pulmones, sonó una segunda vez, las manos le sudaban y su pulso se elevó aún más, el tono sonó una tercera vez… y contesto.

— Hola— dijo con su voz grave como siempre.

— Hola, soy yo…

— Lo sé…— dijo, sin agregar nada más. Ambos callaron, o al menos él no supo que más decir, esto era loco y osado y le asustaba. — ¿Estás ahí?

— Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo... solo escucharte.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. ¿Podemos hacerlo? solo hablar— del otro lado hubo un silencio que se extendió hasta la desesperación.

— Claro que sí— contestó. El rubio entonces colgó su teléfono, viendo la confusión en la cara del pelinegro.

— Castiel— gritó para que lo viera a la mitad de la calle, sonriendo como un idiota, esperando que se le uniera, que se acercara, que cortara esa malditamente absurda distancia que se habían puesto sin ningún motivo entre ellos.   

El moreno al verlo fuera de la terraza, se levantó, completamente sorprendido y con pasos temerosos salio del lugar, con las miradas de todos sobre ellos, algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero que ayudaba a subir la tensión. También se acercó, el rubio espero hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

El rubio sonrío y en un acto impulsivo y loco, lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso antes de que pudiera decir nada.

— No digas nada, solo escucha… te amo— dijo sin saber como interpretar la sorpresa del moreno, pero ya no podía retroceder, estaba siendo impulsivo y aunque eso le asustaba, no pudo evitar disfrutarlo. — Tu siempre fuiste mi san Valentín. Te amo Cass, te amo y no quiero dejarte ir.

Castiel guardo silencio, meditando esas palabras, entonces su sorpresa se transformo en lagrimas que escaparon a borbotones de sus ojos, arrugo la frente y sus ojos se encogieron, aun dejando ver el azul profundo de ellos. Entonces se abalanzo sobre él en uno de esos abrazos amistosos que de apoco se transformo en una unión poderosa.

— Yo también… también te amo Dean.

Se separaron, solo para poder besarse otra vez, frente a todo el mundo, sin importarles nada, ni nadie más que ellos dos juntos.   

 

 

 

Fin…

por ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Querida, se que lo que pediste puede estar lejos de lo que he escrito para ti, pero gracias a ti he podido crear una historia que recién esta empezando, las cuatro partes que le siguen a esta extraña historia también serán para ti, pues has sido tu quien tuvo esta idea en primer lugar.  
> Espero que aun así este extraño y delirante ficc te haya sacado alguna sonrisa y te haya gustado.  
> Besos.


End file.
